I won't give up
by Jacksonkane24
Summary: Based on the song I won't give up by Jason Mraz. Annabeth's thoughts on finding Percy when he is missing. She finally understands why the Aphrodite Cabin is hooked on love. Sequel to Never let me go


**Sequel to Never let me Go.**

**Annabeth thinks about finding Percy when she finds he is gone.**

She had planned to wake up her boyfriend in the morning.

So when she woke up, she brushed her teeth and then quickly walked in the messy but slightly clean Cabin 3.

She walked over to Seaweed Brain's bed and lifted the covers.

They were empty.

At first, she can't comprehend why he wasn't there.

She checked the whole Poseidon cabin to come up empty handed.

She Iris messaged his mother to see if he was there.

He wasn't.

He was missing.

The next few weeks she consulted Rachel who told her to find a guy with one shoe.

The whole camp was in panic.

Percy Jackson was missing.

But he wasn't dead. Annabeth had to convince herself everyday.

But she knew that he wasn't dead, and as long as he was alive, she would find him.

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

She won't ever give up.

She remembered how Percy found her, when she was gone.

She had to do the same for him.

Not out of owing favors, but because she loved him.

_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find_

She would navigate her way to him.

Athena always has a plan.

She would wait for him; she would do anything for him.

_'Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_Gods knows we're worth it_

_No, I won't give up_

She knew the gods wouldn't make this easy for her.

Heroes almost never had a happy ending.

Chiron taught her that.

But they were worth the struggle in the end.

She won't give up, ever.

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_

_The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake_

She learned from Percy.

She learned that love is worth everything.

She was never going to walk away from Percy, no matter what.

Their differences, balanced each other out.

Her confidence balanced out Percy's modesty.

She would use all the tools, and all the gifts she had to find him.

_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_

_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_

_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_

_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not_

_And who I am_

At the end of everything, they would still be best friends, above it all.

They would bend, argue, and have fights, but they never broke.

She learned she wasn't Percy, she was Annabeth and that was all Percy wanted from her.

They loved each other for who they were, not who they weren't.

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

_Still looking up._

She would accomplish any challenge in a heartbeat if it meant she would be able to see him again.

She gave him, all her love and she held his figurative heart in her palm.

He gave it to her and she didn't intend to give it back.

She would pray to all the gods she knew, every day, hoping for Percy.

_I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_

_Gods knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)_

_We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)_

_Gods knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_

She had to be tough, for the camp.

She had to be tough for them both.

Because they were worth it, because love was something worth fighting for.

It was something everyone should understand, eve Artemis.

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

She wouldn't give up on him, knowing he'll never give up on him.

Love was worth it, whether it be a lover, or family love.

**Hope you liked it! This was a story with a moral while at the same time is really awesome. Read and Review! I would really LOVE you if you did!**

**Thanks for all the support!**


End file.
